Silly Snakes
by Minamoto Miyuki
Summary: Terrance Higgs 7th and final year at Hogwarts is sure one to block out of one's memory.


Silly Snakes  
  
By: Pyro Kitty (responsible for the abomination title 'A Slytherin's Life')  
  
Summary: Terrance Higgs 7th and final year at Hogwarts is sure one to block out of one's memory  
  
A/N: I guess you could say this is a prequel to Slytherin's Life. Flint's still a lovable idiot but Terrance is still pissed at him. Uh. . . . Kirby isn't in here because I don't want her to be.   
  
Oh and one more thing: Blaise is in Terrance's grade for the sake of the story. Its Harry's and everyone's 3rd year, but that doesn't really matter cause Harry and everyone are not going to be in this story. 'Cept Draco. . . he's got a role to play.  
  
***  
  
Terrance Higgs sighed heavily as he boarded the Hogwarts express.  
  
He had been sighing continuously for a good part of the week, knowing his greatest fear was slowly creeping around the corner, preparing to jump him. . . . .   
  
Namely: Hogwarts  
  
He had though of every possible excuse his poor, conceited brain could think of to avoid the coming school year at Hogwarts. But he was smart of to know when defeat was staring him in the eye so he resigned to sighing.  
  
Ever since last year when Flint scratched him off the quidditch team for that Malfoy shithead, Hogwarts had began to become less and less appealing ( But the though of punching Flint in that ugly face of his became more and more)   
  
"Hey, Higgs." Adrian Puccey greeted as he ran over to Terrance (Slightly winded, in which case gave Terrance the impression he had been running)   
  
"Hey, Puccey." Terrance greeted in return  
  
"Are very, very, gay friend Zabini is stalking me again!"  
  
And as though on cue, Blaise Zabini popped out from behind Adrian with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Higgs!" Blaise said before slapping Terrance on the ass  
  
"Zabini, you want to die, don't you?" Terrance said darkly.  
  
"As long as its you killing me." Blaise said winking, making Adrian laugh like the idiot he is  
  
"So," Blaise said, suddenly serious "When's the next D.D.A."  
  
Terrance smirked  
  
D.D.A.  
  
Draco's Death Approaches  
  
A Slytherin and Ravenclaw founded club  
  
The previous year Elizabeth Zetter (Ravenclaw) and Ryota Miyazawa (Slytherin) had founded and grouped together some friends.  
  
The club Members consisted of 10 Slytherin house members, 4 Ravenclaw's, and 2 Hufflepuff's.   
  
Even though the club name (Draco's Death Approaches) may suggest that the meaning of the club was to plot Draco's slow and painful death, in truth, they did none of the sort.  
  
Mostly the sat around in there underwear and bitched.  
  
Sure. . . . Every now and then they did pin a picture of Draco on the wall and took turns throwing curses at it, but that was on rare occasions.  
  
You see, one detail the sorting hat conveniently leaves out is that 3 houses (Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff) share a common quality. That quality, was bitching (Which they did allot).  
  
But that's beside the point.  
  
At the last meeting Miyazawa (The elected leader) had suggested a slight change in the groups events for the following year but didn't elaborate, and ever since then the slytherin's had been wired to find out exactly what it was.  
  
Little did they know they where in for one hell of a year.  
  
***  
  
For the slytherin's, the opening feast was a meaningless blur which had the same effects as a hangover when you awoke the next morning, in an unknown bed, still fully dress with the exception of a shoe.  
  
And we all know it's pointless to write about a meaningless blur so we will skip to the next morning.  
  
Terrance was slowly contemplating his schedule over in a groggy, overly abused mind. His robes where slightly disheveled due to the fact he had tripped down the stairs leading up from the dungeons (Which was not his fault since Blaise should have been sleeping in his dorm room and NOT in the middle of the staircase)  
  
Suddenly Terrance felt an approaching presence and he looked up to find none other than Adrian Puccey and Ryota Miyazawa walking towards where he sat at the slytherin table  
  
"Hey, Higgs." Miyazawa sang in a sing-song voice  
  
"H-E-Y H-I-G-G-S!" Pucey articulated heavily   
  
"Hey, Higgs." Terrance murmured sleepily  
  
"Hey, Pucey!"  
  
"H-E-Y P-U-C-E-Y!"  
  
"Hey, Pucey."  
  
"Hey, Miyazawa."  
  
"H-E-Y M-I-Y-A-Z-A-W-A!"  
  
"Hey, Miyazawa."  
  
"Hey Pucey, I don't think Higgs is fully awake yet."  
  
"Hey Miyazawa, neither do I."  
  
"Hey Pucey, do you think we should remedy that?"  
  
"Hey Miyazawa, I think we should."  
  
Before Terrance's poor little brain could decipher the little exchange between idiot number one and idiot number two, he was instantly pulled out of a world where idiots didn't exist to one that was heavily populated by them, as Ryota poured a whole piture of pumpkin juice over his head.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!" Terrance shouted on random impulse, waving his wand at Pucey who got hit full on by the hex.  
  
"Hey Pucey, I think he's awake now." Miyazawa said as he grabbed Adrian by the ankles as he made to run out of the Great Hall, with a fuming Higgs on there trail.  
  
"Only one more year then there gone." Professor McGonagall said from where she sat at the staff table, trying to reassure her self as Snape sat across the table from her, rubbing his temples and chanting "Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts."   
  
The other teachers just sighed and began to plan there early retirement. 


End file.
